Certain prior controls known to us for automatic and hydrostatic transmissions, hydraulic valves and other equipment have the lever handle extending through an open slot in the face plate so that the internal mechanism of the control is not sealed, and there is no position indicator which is illuminated so as to be visible at night. Exemplary of such controls is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,244, which has a stepped open slot for positioning the lever handle extending therethrough. Such positioning means is somewhat uncertain and relies on external lighting and feel at night. The open slot does not seal off the inner mechanism from weather and atmospheric conditions.